Liquid crystal displays are more and more widely used in modern life, such as a cell phone display, a laptop display, a GPS display, a LCD TV display, etc. Traditional displays could display plane images only, and could no longer meet the requirements of the display quality. 3D displays could display a stereo realistic image without being limited to the plane of a screen, and provide a viewer with immersive experience. Thus 3D displays are widely studied.
3D display devices could be divided into glass-type ones and naked-eye ones. The former requires a viewer to wear 3D glasses to watch, and a viewer will see blurred images if the view will not wear 3D glasses. The naked-eye 3D display devices are widely used due to no need of wearing glasses.
The naked-eye 3D liquid crystal display devices may be divided into barrier-type ones and lens-type ones. The former are compatible with such as a liquid crystal display screen or a flat display screen of an organic electroluminescent screen, and thus are widely studied.
For a barrier-type naked-eye 3D liquid crystal display device, a layer of twisted nematic liquid crystal (TN liquid crystal) grating is usually overlaid on a light-exiting surface of the display panel. Although this technology is a mature, low-cost technology, and could achieve switch between 2D and 3D modes, it is required to overlay a layer of substrate on the liquid crystal display panel, which results in that the whole module is thicker, the transmittance in 2D display is lower and the display effect is affected.
Therefore, it is required to provide a thinner liquid crystal display device which could achieve switch between 2D and 3D modes, so as to improve the display effect.